Let Us Be Shaken
by Raining Dair
Summary: Begins during "Yes, Then Zero" if Louis had not shown up at the loft after Blair went to see Dan. DB. AU.
1. Chapter 1

"_I really need a friend... if you're still..."_

"_Of course I am. What's going on?"_

"_I am about to call off my engagement. I can't marry someone who doesn't stand up for me. Not even to his own mother. And... when I tell him it's over... I'll need to get away. Clear my head." She swallowed and looked a little hopeful. "You were in the Hamptons?"_

"_Cece's house." He managed to get out, waiting for her._

"_Is it empty?" She asked hopefully._

_He nodded, not believing what was happening, scared to want this._

"_Take me there." _

"_Okay." He promised softly. "We can take my dad's car. And I'll be there with you. For whatever you need."_

**Present**

She was quiet as he drove the car out of the city, taking her further away from all her problems. She was still in her gown, but now was wearing one of his jackets, protecting her from the chill of the August night. Blair lay against the seat, staring out the window, feeling numb. Dan's hand suddenly reached out, took hers and squeezed.

She looked down at it, then up at him, and when he smiled at her, so reassuring, she couldn't help but manage a little smile back.

It was past 1am when they got to Cece's house, and Blair stayed in the car as Dan went and unlocked the house. He also went upstairs and made up a bed for her, putting on linens and a duvet incase she got cold. When he came back down to the car, he saw that she was on her phone. She wasn't yelling or adamant. She was quiet and resigned.

Dan waited, leaning against the car, giving her this time. Finally her car door opened, and she was shifting to get out. He moved quickly to help her, and they stood, face to face in the darkness of the summer night, on a long driveway that didn't belong to them, in a house that was to be their haven from the storm to come.

"It's done." She whispered, not looking him in the eye.

He ducked down a little to try to catch her downcast gaze. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and shrugged at the same time. He couldn't help but smile at that cute little gesture, and at the fact that at least the hardest part was over. She wasn't engaged anymore.

As if she felt the same way, her right hand slid to her left, and pulled the huge ring off her finger. She looked at it for a moment, and then turned, leaning back into his dad's car, and putting the ring in the glovebox.

When she stood up, he saw her shiver, and his arm slipped around her. She leaned into his body, and rested her head on his chest. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, to him it was a kiss, he hoped she wouldn't see it as such. He didn't want to scare her away. He just wanted to be there for her. Help her. Be with her.

He gently started maneuvering her to the house, his hand on the small of her back. She didn't look around, she didn't have to, she'd been in this house a hundred times before. She walked up the stairs, and Dan followed behind her, protectively. In the hallway she could see the light coming from the bedroom he'd fixed up for her, and Blair walked towards it.

In the room he turned down the blankets for her as she took off his jacket. When he straightened away from the bed, she turned her back on him, pulling her hair over one shoulder to offer her unreachable zipper to him. He paused for a brief second, and he swallowed hard, hoping she didn't notice, and hoping she really didn't notice his hands slightly shaking as they pulled the zipper down. The creamy skin of her back was revealed to him, and he was about to look away, to give her some privacy, when she let her dress drop to the floor.

It was like he was frozen. She stood, inches from him, in only a strapless bra and matching lacy briefs. Briefs that did very little to cover the full, plump perfect curve of her ass. She didn't say anything, her back still to him, as she crawled into the bed. He couldn't look away from her ass, and his hands itched to feel the flesh in their grasp. She flipped over onto her back, and for a second he was jolted by the seductive image she made. Her hair was spread out on the pillow, her barely clad body was replete on the sheets, her legs slight open, seeming to be beaconing him. But it was her eyes. She was looking right at him.

He swallowed again, and though he knew he should pull the cover over her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he cleared his throat. "I'll just be in the next room if you need me for anything. Goodnight, Blair."

He reached over and flicked the bedside lamp off, as he went to move away, her hand caught his.

"I need you to stay." She whispered with wide dark brown eyes.

"Blair..." He cautioned. It was everything he'd wanted for so long, but he didn't think he could take it. She was vulnerable. He didn't want her to regret it.

"Please... this is what I need." She begged softly as she brought his hand to her breast.

He caved on a groan, and dived in to kiss her, deeply, hungrily, with all the passion he felt for her. She moaned into his mouth and shifted on the bed to make room for him. He didn't need room. He just needed to be closer to her. Her hands started pulling at his clothes, and he helped her get them off. Wet, sucking kisses landed on hot exposed flesh. She took off her bra. He nearly ripped her panties in his haste to get them off her. Touches became fevered and his mind spun, this was happening so fast, but Dan couldn't slow them down. He didn't want to.

As he shifted over Blair, his fingers found her folds. They were soaking, wetting her thighs. She was hot, sweet honey, and he needed to be inside her.

"Please!" She begged, spreading her legs wider and wrapping them around his waist.

It was all he needed, and he placed his tip at her core, and surged inside of her. They both called out at the feeling. She was so tight. It felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue starting to push and move in her mouth, as his cock started to push and move in her hot pussy. Everything felt amazing as he fucked her, never wanting it to end, but desperate for its climax.

The bed banged against the wall as he plower into Blair, and her sounds and cries of pleasure urged him on. Her eyes were closed but he couldn't take his off her, and he watched in rapt adoration as Blair Waldorf came apart underneath him, with his dick being the cause. Her face contorted in ecstasy, and her body tightened around him, drawing him closer. It drove him on and his thrusts picked up till he too was on the edge. He was lost to everything but the pursuit of his own orgasm, his first with Blair, well with her actually present with him. A tiny niggling thought came to his mind. He wasn't wearing a condom. Everything had happened so fast, and if he was honest with himself he'd not wanted to slow down to find one, scared she'd change her mind.

"Blair..." He panted. "I'm going to..." He could barely think. "Where..."

Her eyes opened and she looked at him. He knew that she knew they were unprotected. He expected her to tell him to pull out.

"It's okay, Dan..." He heard her whimper as her eyes screwed shut in pleasure and she clutched him tighter. "Cum in me..."

He lost his mind at her words. Slamming into her in uncontrolled surges, wildly fucking her until his own orgasm ripped him apart, and his cock started exploding into her. Even in his wild, pleasure filled state he was aware that as he hotly shot into her, over and over again, she hit a second orgasm, screaming his name.

He collapsed on top of her, giving her his weight, knowing it was okay when he heard her sigh with panting contentment.

"So good..." He heard her murmur, feeling her hands move over his sweat soaked back and shoulders.

"You're beautiful..." He lifted his head to look down at her.

She blinked at him, but said nothing, so he kissed her again. Finally pulling out of her, he shifted to her side, and she rolled against him. Her head was on his shoulder, and he held her in his arms. He felt like he should say something, and it was as if she sensed it.

"Don't over think it." She told him in the darkness. "Just go to sleep."

The next morning he woke up to hot sunlight shining in his face. He squinted and lifted his head, searching for her. He found the bed empty, and his heart jumped.

He sat up and looked around. "Blair?" He called out.

Her dress was still crumpled on the floor, and he snatched up his boxers, pulling them on before he went to look for her. The door to the en suite was closed and as he listened he could hear her gagging.

He pushed the door open to find her kneeling by the toilet, in nothing but his shirt, and hurling for all she was worth. On instinct he came forward, holding her hair for her. When she was finally done, she lay limply on the floor. He got a towel, wet it with cool water, and pressed it to her face. He pulled her head into his lap, and she looked up at him.

"I'm pregnant." She confessed in a whisper.

His eyes widened in shock. "Wow. I'm good."


	2. Chapter 2

Blair woke up in a strange bed, with a warm arm over her waist. This was not an arm that was complete unfamiliar. She shut her eyes again thinking about yesterday, and she looked down at her left ring finger. She wasn't engaged anymore. Just then her gut rolled.

As quickly as she could manage she slipped out from under the arm, and hurried to the bathroom, just in time to start throwing up into the toilet. She didn't hear him come in, but she felt his hands, holding her hair. Helping her. When it finally seemed to end, she lay with her head in his lap, him gently bathing the sweat from her clammy face. She held a secret that she hadn't told anyone, and she knew he was waiting.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow. I'm good."

She hit him with the washcloth.

When she was ready, and sure she wasn't going to hurl again, she sat up and accepted a glass of water from him. Avoiding his eyes she rinsed her mouth and spat into the toilet before leaning against the wall of the tub. They didn't speak as he helped her back into bed.

"What do you need?" His eyes were intense on hers.

She looked away. "Some juice?"

He nodded, looked at her for a moment, and then got up and left.

Alone, she curled onto her side, pulling the covers snuggly around her. With Dan now on her mind, she thought back about last night. She'd had sex with Dan Humphrey. Really good sex with Dan Humphrey.

She wasn't entirely surprised at what had happened. She had a history sleeping with men she shouldn't when she was emotionally upset. She rolled her eyes as the names Jack and Carter came to mind. However she felt like she couldn't put Dan in the same boat as the others. Dan was her friend. She knew he cared about her, as she did him. It was also the only explanation she had for what had happened.

She'd never let Chuck know that he wasn't the first guy she'd let come inside of her. In senior year, she and Nate had gotten carried away, and it had just happened. She'd never had that strong an orgasm with Nate before. Of course she hadn't told him that. She'd slapped him and yelled at him for three days, and he'd sent her flowers every day for a week.

Then when she'd been in long term, committed relationships with Chuck and Louis, she'd been able to indulge… which was probably what had her in her current situation.

She didn't know why she'd told Dan to do it. It had just felt right.

Well... at least she couldn't get more pregnant, she thought to herself. And since he'd been living like a monk for almost ever, she didn't think she had any other worries. She shut her eyes and didn't open them until she heard him return. She looked at him, and hoped he didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about it.

She pulled herself up a bit to sit up and sip the orange juice he'd brought her. It was cool and sweet and made her feel better.

"So..." She looked up at him when he spoke. "Does Louis know?"

Knowing one sure fire way of stopping a guy from talking, Blair opened the shirt she was wearing. His shirt. His mouth fell open and he stared at her breasts. Blair shifted onto her knees to wrap her arms around his neck and press her naked body to his. He opened his mouth and she kissed him, hard and insistently. She felt his hands, working his erection free from his boxers, and in seconds she felt him pushing to get inside her. She shifted, taking him in her hand to position herself, and then she sank onto his pulsing cock. She whimpered and began to slowly ride him, her body sliding against his. When his lips found her swollen breasts, her pace became more frantic. And when his fingers, callused from typing, found her clit and squeezed she came fast, flooding all over him.

Dan flipped them over, pinning her under him, lifted her legs onto his shoulders, and rammed into her hard. It only took a few thrusts before he was blowing his load into her quivering body. He collapsed to her side, pulling her with him, loving the way their wet bodies clung to each other.

She dozed off in his arms, but he couldn't shut his eyes. He just watched her, and felt right. Dan was still watching her when her huge brown eyes opened a short time later, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her full, slightly swollen lips.

He was hard again, and he pressed himself against her, but she stiffened in his arms and pulled away. Sitting up she pulled his shirt back on, shielding much of her body from him. Blair swung her legs over the side of the bed and reached for the glass of orange juice again.

She shook her head. "Everything is just happening... so fast..."

He nodded and she knew he was thinking about something else. She put the juice down and took his hands in hers. "I don't regret it, Dan."

He looked up at her and grinned. "Good. Neither do I."

"Yeah." Blair sighed with an eye roll. "I kinda got that impression."

They chuckled for a couple of seconds, and then she lay back down against the pillows. He moved and lay beside her. Her hand slipped into his. He looked down at where her hand rested on her stomach, and then leaned back.

"You know... You have options."

She nodded a little. "And I've considered them all. I'm keeping my baby."

He squeezed her hand.

"Which means... I'll probably be married to Louis by next month."

"Wait? What?" Dan sat up and looked at her.

Blair's eyes filled with tears. "This... Louis... If he doesn't make me marry him, his mother will. I don't know what I was thinking! I can run away, but I can't get away from this."

"You don't know that." He said assuringly. "And you came up here to think. That's what you should do."

"Great." She laughed without meaning it. "Time to think about how my ex-fiancee will either make me marry him or take my baby. Then there's the other scenario..."

He could tell she hadn't meant to say that last part, hadn't even noticed that she had. For once he didn't pursue the opening, because there was a plan forming in his mind.

"There's a way neither of those things have to happen..." He began.

"I'm not down with murder/suicide." She mocked. "I'm too rich, young and beautiful for that."

He smirked at her brand of teasing. "Phew. I only just got a taste of your body, and I'd be crushed for it to be over now."

She slapped him upside the head, and he laughed as he smoothed his ruffled hair back. The light moment passed and he could again see the fear in her eyes, and so he said what had been on his mind since she told him.

"Blair, I think I have a solution to your problem." She looked at him expectantly, and he cleared his throat. "Blair... Marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

He flinched as her hand slapped him across the face. How could something so small sting so much, he wondered. Her reaction had not been unanticipated.

"Is that a no?"

She hit him again, but...

Six hours later they were sitting in a court house, holding a marriage certificate and waiting for a judge to finish sentencing a jay walker, and perform their ceremony.

"I would ask you to pinch me, but I think I'm happier thinking this is a bad dream." She said tightly, in the way that told him she was being nasty out of fear.

Blair looked down at herself. "I'm supposed to be in a Waldorf original, walking down a church aisle with a million peonies." She groaned as she waved her hands over her out fit. "I am not supposed to be wearing a borrowed dress, marring a guy in a dead man's suite, sitting across from what is clearly a May-December romance gone wrong."

The older woman and younger man who were sitting across from Blair and Dan cast her an annoyed look.

"No offense." Blair commented without meaning it. Dan waved at them good jovially, but knew Blair'd hit the nail on the head with that couple.

It was true that Dan was wearing a suit that had been taken from Cece's husband's closet, and Blair had borrowed a dress that had been left behind by Serena countless summers ago, but Dan didn't think they looked too shabby. He was still roughly the same size as the original owner of the suite, and Blair? The dress had been meant to fall at the knee, but on Serena it had been above, while on Blair it touched her calves. Earlier he'd raised an eyebrow at her quick work of taking in the dress at the waist. She hadn't even looked up as her fingers had flown with the needle. "You don't spend half your life hanging around a fashion house, trying to get your Mother's attention, and not learn anything." She told him without being asked.

Now they were sitting in the courthouse, and she was stressing.

"Lets go over the plan." Blair said for the millionth time.

He sighed heavily but threw his hands up to protect himself when it looked like she was going to hit him again. "Okay! You're pregnant-"

"Shhhh!" She hissed looking around.

"Sorry!" He apologized even though he looked at her like she was crazy. "You're... what you are... And the best way to keep Louis and his family from forcing you to marry him... is to already be married."

She nodded as he spoke.

"Also, when they find out you're... you know... You'll have more rights, and a better chance of keeping primary custody of the baby, if you're in a stable marriage and the baby is born here in the States."

She shut her eyes and took deep calming breaths. He wasn't wrong. His plan was solid... and it was partially her only hope. Still she had to twist the knife a little.

"Remind me again why it's you, Dan Humphrey, I'm marrying?"

"You know, I'm doing this to help you out." He said pointedly, even though inside he knew he didn't feel a hint of trepidation over marrying Blair Waldorf. "I'm being a really good friend, and would it kill you to be just the tiniest bit grateful?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically before looking at him like he was an idiot. "You're getting to marry _me_."

"Oh, joy." He muttered.

"As if you haven't enjoyed all the perks you have received thus far." She drawled.

He pondered it teasingly. "You have a good point."

She was about to hit him again when the court clerk called their names. The both shot to their feet, eyes wide.

"Present!" Blair chirped and gave the clerk and overly bright smile.

This was really happening? Dan felt the weight of a secret he'd kept from her, and it slowed his pace. Blair too felt a secret she'd held for a long time, one Dan should know before they did this, nagging at her. It sounded like Dorota in her head, and damn if her conscience didn't always sound like her Polish maid.

They stood in the open double doorway and looked at each other. She offered him a very bright, fake smile, and he managed a tiny nervous one. They both shouted at once, deflating like over filled balloons.

"LOUIS WASN'T BEING UNSUPPORTIVE! HE WAS HELPING ME TRY TO PROTECT YOU!"

"THIS BABY MIGHT NOT BE LOUIS!"

They both stopped an eyed each other for a moment. Then everything exploded.

Down the aisle the judge sat in his chair, and glanced at the court bailiff and stenographer, who would be acting as witnesses to the wedding. If there was going to be a wedding. The old judge couldn't hear what they were saying but given the fact that the bride had taken to beating the would-be groom over the head with her small bouquet of flowers, he took it to be not so good. She finally stopped, and they both spoke heatedly, with wild arm gestures. He could have sworn he heard the man yell the word, "chuck" at one point.

The judge sat back until the man grabbed the woman's hand and they both stormed up the aisle.

"Sorry, you honor." The woman started, shooting a deadly look at her fiancee. "It would seem we had a little bit of business to clear up."

Dan looked over at her, and then at the judge. "Yep. Hate to go into this thing not knowing where we stand."

"No worries." The judge chuckled. "Been married 38 years, and I can't tell you the amount of times my wife and I have gotten into it over the same thing."

Dan shot her a snarky look. "I somehow doubt that..."

She stepped on his toe with her high heel.

17 minutes later they were husband and wife.

They drove back to the beach house in complete silence, Blair didn't want to speak, and Dan didn't know what to say. They walked up to the front door, and after unlocking it, on impulse, Dan scooped Blair up in his arms and carried her across the threshold. Standing in the foyer, Blair still in his arms, her hand came up to hold his cheek.

She opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but shut it again, looking away uncertainly.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head, not looking at him, but he could tell there were tears in her eyes. "I'm just tired."

He nodded, and started for the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked in surprise, holding onto him a little tighter.

"Taking you to bed."

"You've got a one track mind, Humphrey." She commented drolly, but rested her head on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes. "To bed, because that's where tired people go to sleep. Haven't you heard this?" His voice softened as he felt her relax in his arms, and he smiled as he spoke. "Maybe I should send in a tip to Gossip Girl on it?"

"Don't be funny." She murmured, and he could tell she was already starting to doze.

"Never again, I promise." He whispered teasingly.

She was asleep by the time he reached their still unmade bed. Dan gently lowered her to the mattress and covered her up. Her head lulled on the pillow, and he carefully pushed the hair off her face, letting his touch linger on her porcelain skin.

"Sleep tight, Mrs. Humphrey." He said in a voice she couldn't hear. He kissed her brow, and then quietly left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan stood in the kitchen, braced by the stove and watching the kettle, waiting for it to boil. According to his grandmother, a watched pot never boils, so this could take a while. He looked down at his left hand, opening and closing it into a fist, staring at the gold band that wrapped around his ring finger. He didn't fully know what he'd been thinking, but he knew that it didn't feel like a mistake.

He was getting out cups and tossing a couple of tea bags in the teapot he found in a cupboard when he heard the doorbell ring. Dan looked towards the front of the house, as if he could see through walls, and thought about who was the most likely person to be at the door.

Dan's face was set as he flicked off the stove, and headed to the foyer. By the time he reached the front door, the person was no longer ringing the bell, but pound on the wood. Dan glanced up the sweeping stairwell, knowing Blair had been sleeping upstairs, and hoping that she still was.

Taking a deep breath he steeled himself and pulled the door open.

"Dan!" Came the accented cry of Blair's former fiancee. "What is going on? I've been trying to reach Blair for hours, and then one of my people reported she'd been sited up here. Where's Blair?"

"She's fine." Dan assured the other man, hoping that maybe this would go better than he had expected.

The prince sighed with relief, which Dan gave him points for, but then, he'd seen that Louis cared for Blair. Dan cleared his throat, and started to explain. "Louis-"

"She's still trying to call it off, isn't she?"

Dan looked at the other man and thought he was confused or delusional, so Dan drove the point home. "She's not _trying_ to call it off. She_ has_ called it off."

Louis turned away and paced the foyer a couple of times. Dan stood, hands shoved in his pockets and watched. Finally Louis spun around and the anger that had been on his face was gone, and had been replaced by ice cool determination.

"Unfortunately that is not an option."

"Sorry?" Dan asked harshly, growing angry at the threat that was in Louis' voice.

The prince's eyes narrowed. "Believe you know very well why Blair and I shall be married before the new year."

Dan said nothing.

"She's pregnant."

Dan couldn't hide the surprise on his face.

"Ha! I've known for weeks. The queen knew before that. Everyone knows everything in the palace." Louis scoffed. "I would bet my mother knew Blair was pregnant before she did."

"That's kind of creepy." Was all Dan said.

"This is not a joke." Louis bit out.

"I'm not laughing." Dan said soberly and with purpose. "I think it's time you left, but before you go, I'll tell you why she won't be marrying you." He pulled his hand from his pocket and held it up for the prince to see the ring. "She already has a husband."

Louis sputtered in outrage, and just plain rage. "What have you done? What have you two done?!" For a moment he looked like he was about to storm up the stairs, but Dan stepped in front of him.

"As I said," Dan said firmly. "It's time for you to go."

Still overwrought Louis nearly screamed. "This isn't over! I will have my child and it will be raised with me in Monaco! Do you hear me?! I will take my child!"

Dan lost it and started shoving the other man out the door. He didn't stop until he'd succeeded in expelling him, and had slammed it shut and locked it. He leaned heavily against the wood, eyes shut, as he listened to the limo peal out and down the long driveway. He opened his eyes to see a stricken looking Blair standing at the top of the stairs. As if her knees were shaking to much to support her, she sank to sit on the top step. Dan was at her side in seconds, wrapping her in his embrace, holding her tightly and kissing her temple.

"It will be okay, I promise."

She took long deep breaths until her heart stopped racing, and then leaned back to look into his eyes. "We need to find out who the father of this baby is."

XOXOXOXOXO

A few days later they were in Rufus' car and driving through the city.

"So you talked to Nate?" She asked for the millionth time.

Dan nodded. "Yeah. Chuck's MIA somewhere in Europe, and Nate isn't due back here till tomorrow."

Blair nodded as well. "Perfect. That give you just enough time to get some kind of DNA sample from Chuck's room, and then get out of there."

"Yeah-" Dan had started to agree, but cut himself off. "Wait, me, as in just me?"

"Well I can't go up there!" Blair waved at hand over herself. Since she's started really accepting that she was pregnant, it was as if her body was catching up for lost time. Blair had a very definite baby bump on the rise, so much so that Dan had had to run out to a shop and buy her a loose fitting frock since none of her other clothes seemed to fit her.

"Alright!" Dan snapped as they pulled up in front of the Empire. "You know-"

"Enough talk! Get going!" Blair practically shoved him out of the car.

He held up a finger at her. "I'm going on a hunt for Chuck Bass' DNA. Be nicer."

She pouted, and he rolled his eyes. "You owe me."

Minutes later Dan stood in the elevator, watching the numbers, as he rode up to the Empire's penthouse suite.

"Nate!?" He called out to his friend as he walked into the living room. He knew Nate wasn't supposed to be home, but he thought it would look better if he acted like the ruse was real.

"Daniel?" Came the smooth voice of the last person Dan wanted to see.

"Chuck?" Dan spun around to see a black silk clad Chuck coming out of his bedroom.

Chuck raised a brow at Dan as he tightened his robe. "Yes, Daniel, I'm here. Why the surprise... I do own this place..."

"Uh... Yeah." Dan scrambled, his mind running wild. How does one, who had a tendency to run at the mouth when nervous, not blurt out, 'My wife is pregnant with your child!' Somehow Dan managed to hold that in. He thought he may have ruptured something internally. "Welcome home!"

Chuck said nothing, but continued to stare at him.

"So... Is Nate home? I got a text saying that he was going to be back in the city?"

Chuck raised a brow, still silent. Fuck, Dan hated when the other guy did this.

"I just wanted to talk to him about something. Get his advice. Just simple stuff. No big deal." Dan saw the two scotch glasses on the coffee table and he spotted the chance to make his exist.

"Um... Sorry, man. I didn't know you had company... I'll get out of here."

"Nate should be home tomorrow." Chuck finally offered as he watched Dan start backing up.

"Weren't you two together all summer?" Dan asked, his natural curiosity coming out without him thinking first. If he started asking questions, Chuck might start asking some questions of his own and Dan did not want that.

"We were... until I had some unfinished business in London."

"Oh... Sure." Dan started backing towards the elevator, bumping into the brass man statue as he went, nearly knocking it over, but righting it just in time. Dan punched the button, the door opened, and he practically dove in, managing a wave at Chuck as the doors closed.

Chuck watched the elevator door close with narrowed eyes.

"Uh, oh." Said a voice from the kitchen, and Chuck looked over to see his companion, who had come out of hiding. "I know that look. That look is not a friend."

Chuck didn't say anything as he looked back at the elevator, his quick wheels spinning. He didn't react as he felt firm hands run over his shoulder. Or when those hands ran down his back to squeeze his ass, and he felt his cock start to harden. The lips on his neck are what had him forgetting the elevator, Dan Humphrey, and just about anything else as he turned and lowered his head to kiss the new lover he'd brought back with him from London. He pulled away with a gasp as both their robes were rubbed open and their hot skin melded.

"Let's go back to bed." Chuck smiled at the teasing tone and the hands that grasped his erection and started tugging him towards his bedroom. "I have to check out my apartment at six, and you can brood all about Dan then."

Blair tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Dan on the sidewalk. She practically mauled him when he came out of the Empire.

"Did you get it?!"

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't-"

"Dammit, Dan-"

"Chuck was home!"

"What?!"

"Hey, is this the welcoming committee?"

They both spun around at the teasing voice. Nate had just stepped out of a limo and his bags were being taken by a valet.

"How did you guys know I was getting in a day early?" The handsome man smiled. "You guys are the best friends..."

"Ugh." Blair groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Blair." He smiled anyway.

"Nah, man. We're just surprised." Dan tried to cover. "You and Chuck both seem to have come home to roost."

"Chuck's home? Things must have gone better with Jenny than expected."

"What?" Dan and Blair both looked confused.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, he's on this amends kick. He headed to London a few weeks ago to try to set things right."

"Wait?" Dan bit out, his eyes narrowing, as he remembered the glasses and how the other party had clearly stayed hidden while he was there. "Does that mean Jenny is up there with Chuck?"

Before Blair or Nate could say anything, Dan was charging back into the Empire. They caught up to him as the elevator opened, and all three piled in. Rage was coming off Dan in waves and he tapped his thigh as he waited impatiently.

"This would be a lot cooler if we weren't in an elevator." Nate mused mostly to himself.

The elevator binged and Dan charged out, leaving Blair to give Nate a pointed stare, then moved to hurry after her husband and stop the bloodbath that seemed inevitable at the moment.

Blair and Nate were mere seconds behind Dan, as he threw open the master bedroom's double doors, but they didn't need them. For a second they all froze.

Then the three of them quickly backed out of the room, shutting the doors, and stood in stunned silence in the living room. Dan opened his mouth to say something once or twice, but each time found himself to be at a rare loss for words and so slammed his jaw shut again.

"Well..."

"Well... That wasn't your sister." Nate managed to get out. "Plus side?"

Each of them was silent at the moment, struck with the image of a naked Chuck Bass on his knees, in front of an equally naked Eric Van Der Woodsen, his head bobbing up and down as he blew the younger man.

The three moved and sat down on the orange couch, still not talking. A short time later, a clothed Chuck came out of the bedroom.

"Friends. Humphrey." He greeted as if he hadn't just been barged in on during a very intimate moment. Chuck walked over to the bar, pouring himself a scotch and not offering one for anyone else.

A/N: m/m slash in italics.

_Two weeks ago he'd been driven by the emptiness to try to make changes in his own life. He loved Blair, he thought he always would, but that chapter in his life was over. What he knew is that he needed to make some changes, but before that he had to make some amends. With that thought in his mind, he'd headed to London where Jenny was getting ready to start school._

_He'd apologized, but wasn't sure she'd really accepted it. He understood that she needed time, and that was proven as she made a hasty retreat out of the two bedroom flat she'd been sharing with Eric all summer._

_He and Eric, who had always been so close, had been distant since everything with Jenny had happened, but tonight, where he'd failed with Jenny, he seemed to be healing something with Eric. Or maybe that was just the booze talking?_

_They'd started drinking, and little Van Der Woodsen had been surprisingly good at keeping up with Chuck. Soon they were both completely plastered and it was barely 12am. By 1am, all of Chuck defenses were down, and he was grateful when the other man helped him up from the couch. Eric's arm had supported him and he'd leaned in as he'd been half dragged towards a bedroom. Once there, they made it to the side of the bed, and as he looked down at Eric, he felt the numbness ease in him. In fact for the first time in a long time he felt something. He felt want. Desire. And as Eric looked at him, and leaned up to press his lips to Chuck's, he felt passion._

_Being without feeling for so long, this return was like a drug, and Chuck eagerly accepted Eric's tongue as the kiss deepened. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world to kiss him and touch him. The haze only cleared as Chuck bent over the baseboard of the bed, and felt cool lube being spread over and in him. It was true, it wasn't like Chuck Bass had never kissed a guy before, in fact he'd made out with several. And once, in Switzerland, he'd been in a threesome with a married couple he'd met while on the slopes. The wife was straddling his head, and Chuck had assumed they were just giving her husband a show... when he felt a hot mouth close over his erection. He'd stopped what he'd been doing for a moment he was so caught off guard, but the woman had laughed and knocked him in the head. "What did you think this would be?"_

_But he'd never been this far with another man, naked, bent and lubed with an equally hard and naked man behind him. When Eric's hand found his hip and he was guiding his erection to line up with Chuck's hole, Chuck was just about to tell him to stop. But before he could, Eric's hips jutted forward and the head of his cock penetrated Chuck, and drove out all thought as he was gripped with the pain._

"_Shhhh!" Eric soothed, running his hands over Chuck's back, then over to his stomach and down to his cock. "Just relax, baby. Just take it."_

_Chuck panted as Eric slowly slid to the hilt inside him. After a couple of minutes, and Eric sucking on his neck and stroking his dick, Chuck was able to relax, and Eric started to move. Sensations rolled within him, there was pain, but something else. Soon Chuck was hard and begging. The younger man started thrusting harder and faster, moving his hands to Chuck's hips to hold him steady, and Chuck frantically reached for his erection, jerking himself in time to Eric's pounding. The bed thundered against the wall as Chuck took everything Eric had to give, and soon the were both shooting over the edge into blinding orgasms. For long minutes they panted, their sweaty bodies stuck together, and it was Eric who pulled away first, pulling out, and moving to the side of the bed. Chuck turned his head and watched the other man remove the filled condom from his limp dick, and toss it in the trash can._

_Eric pulled the covers back and climbed into bed, holding the blankets open for Chuck._

"_You are welcome to stay." Eric smiled jovially. "But if you do... I'm probably going to want you to blow me."_

_Chuck heard the teasing in Eric's voice, and glanced over at the open door. He stood up, flinching a little and walked over to it. He could go, pretend this never happened, and let that be the end of it... but then he looked back at Eric, the person who had brought feeling back to his life, and he shut the bedroom door._

"_Well... there's a first time for everything..." Chuck shrugged._

_Eric's smile grew as a still sweaty Chuck crawled into bed with him. They'd been lovers ever since._

"What can I do for you all?" Chuck asked civilly as he sat in a chair and sipped his drink, then let his hand lay on the armrest, twirling the amber liquid in the crystal.

Still shaken up by what she'd seen, Blair decided that now was as good a time as any to let him in on her own news.

"I'm pregnant and it might be yours. Surprise!" Blair tried for an over bright smile with her eyebrows lifted high.

Chuck's glass slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor.

"I'm pretty sure the 'surprise' went without saying." Dan whispered to her out of the side of his mouth. She kept smiling but pinched Dan's leg.

A/N: This fic is AU and I will be mixing up canon pairings. Perhaps I should have warned earlier?


	5. Chapter 5

It was the hormones. It had to be the hormones. Or at least that's what Blair kept telling herself as she again eagerly spread her legs for Dan Humphrey. It had been a month since they'd dropped in on Chuck at the Empire, and it was not a surprise that they'd ended up at a high end ob/gyn that same day. Unfortunately for all involved, the doctor recommended waiting several weeks, until Blair was further along in her pregnancy, to do the paternity test. They'd all wanted to argue, but when she'd said it would be safer for the baby, they'd all shut up. So they'd waited, and Blair had safely had the test done last week, and now they were waiting on the results.

And by waiting, Blair meant that she and Dan had been humping like rabbits every chance they could get. Again, she would think of her hormones, again it had to be the hormones. Right after returning from the country, Dan had moved in with Blair at her mother's home. She'd said it would look better with the courts that she and Dan were living together, if it turned out that the baby was Louis'. So here they were, and she had to admit, there were benefits to having him around. He'd held her hand while she'd called her mother to tell her all the news. He was at every doctor's appointment. He'd show up after her classes sometimes with whatever food she'd texted him that she was craving at the moment. He took her to movies. He was her friend. He was also fucking her brains out in a way she'd never experienced before, and that she couldn't get enough of it.

Like he was right now. He'd been at NYU all day, and she'd been at Columbia. Since the baby was due in February she saw no reason to leave school yet, but had already decided to take Winter session off. He'd gotten home before her and was up in her room, studying across her bed, when she arrived from school.

He was in mall bought jeans, and a plaid shirt, the top two buttons undone. The hint of his chest hair that could be seen in that space was enough to set her mouth, and other parts of her, watering.

He'd glanced up from his book, a smile on his face in greeting, and ready to ask her how she was feeling... when he saw the smoldering look in her eyes. He'd smiled and started to get up from the bed, reaching for the top button of his jeans.

"Do I have time to take our clothes off?" He teased, and then laughed at her little scowl and shake of her head. She had already reached under her skirt and started pulling her panties down over her hips.

His pants and boxers were around his knees by the time he reached her, and his hand quickly pulled the last of her clothes from her body. An action that had her complaining he was taking too long, but he couldn't help it, he love the feel of her skin. Hushing her with a punishing kiss, he hoisted her up in his arms, carrying her back and depositing her on her vanity. Her knees spread apart for him as her hands found his shirt front and ripped it open. He pulled her hips forward aggressively, and gasped as her mouth found his nipple. Her tongue rolled around it, biting it not to gently. Dan's hand fisted into her hair, and pulled her back so he could hungrily kiss her lips.

"Hi." He said against her lips.

"Enough small talk." She pouted, wiggling against him.

"You say the sweetest things to me..." He smiled as he adjusted them, and thrust into her. Hard.

She screamed in ecstasy, one hand behind her on the vanity for support, while the other clung to his shoulder. His quick and deep thrusts had the vanity shaking, and her begging for more. Keeping his cock inside her he scooped her against him, and spun, stumbling towards the bed. As he walked, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, lifting herself up and down on his dick, not able to stop the amazing feeling of him moving in and out of her. Somehow they made it to the bed, and he put one knee on the edge to ease their fall. He grunted and moaned as he kept fucking her, her cries of pleasure urging him on.

With a scream she came, clutching him to her with all her might. Her pussy tightening around his dick sent him over the edge and he came hotly into her.

He collapsed on top of her before rolling slightly to the side to ease the bulk of his weight from her, but he kept his spent cock inside of her.

They lay in a sweaty heap of limbs as their breaths calmed, but it seemed like it was mere moments before Blair was placing wet, sucking kisses up and down his neck and shoulder. As Dan's hand found her swollen breast, she moaned at the feel of it squeezing her, but also at the sensation of his dick growing hard again inside of her.

"Oh, god... This feels so good..." Verbally she meant right now, but in her body, mind and soul knew that it was every moment of fucking and being fucked by Dan.

Dan only got a moment to smile against her damp skin before he groaned as her walls squeezed him and sent pleasure ripping through him. He pulled out of her and she gasped, grabbing for his shoulders and trying to pull him back.

"Hey!"

"Roll over." He commanded with a smile, and when she moved to slow he shifted her onto all fours the way he had wanted.

"I'm too tired for this." She pouted, but it ended on a shout as he shoved his huge cock into her dripping vagina from behind.

He was so big that it was sometimes hard for her to take him in this way, because he felt so huge inside her, but right now she was near blind with the pleasure. "Ooooh... Oooooh... god! That feels amazing!"

Blair's hair fell into her face, and her breath was out of control, neither of which she cared much about at the moment as he thrust his dick into her again and again.

"Please!" She managed to mutter, and it was like he knew what she was asking for.

He started ramming himself into her, balls deep, and so hard she thought he'd loosened a few of her teeth, but she didn't care. Sweat poured off of her body, and she could feel Dan's sweat drip down her as well. Their come from their previous round, as well as from their current one ran down her thighs, making a growing wet spot between her knees on the sheets.

Blair felt like she was on a runaway stallion, being driven towards a cliff, and wanting desperately to go over it. It seemed like he'd been pounding his dick into her forever, but to shortly all at the same time, and just when she thought she couldn't take it, her passion snapped like an elastic band, and she was nearly crippled by a blinding orgasm. Just before everything went black, Blair's vision cleared and she saw Serena standing in her doorway. In that moment Blair couldn't care. All she cared about was herself, Dan and the massive orgasm that was quaking and tearing through her body.

Dan came with a hoarse shout, and he continued to ram his thick cock into her as his semen shot in spurts into her eager pussy. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut as she milked every last drop from him, and road out the last of her own pleasure.

She felt nearly catatonic as cognition returned to her body. Dan lay at her side, heavy and panting, but his hand stroking up her back.

"Funny question..." Dan said in between gasps. "But did you see Serena in the doorway towards the end there?"

Blair twisted on the damp bed, to look towards the now empty doorway. She let out a rare curse word.

"People really do need to start locking doors around here..." Dan sighed as he fell back against the sheets.

"Shut up!" She snapped as she quickly crawled out of bed and pulled on her robe. "And change the sheets!"

"Serena!" Blair called as she hurried down the stairs.

She caught her friend at the elevator, and slowed, realizing she didn't know what to say.

"How was your summer?" She asked as if they were meeting for brunch rather than her in nothing but a robe, now damp with her cooling sweat, and Dan's come running down her thighs.

Serena spun on her incredulously, taking in Blair's wild sex hair, swollen lips, and still slightly glazed eyes. But what her gaze narrowed on was the pronounced baby bump that swelled Blair's robe.

"Look at you! Pregnant with god knows who's child, and already acting like a bitch in heat for a new man... or should I say old man?"

Immediately Blair hated Serena's tone, and her back went up. "I take it you only like to sleep with married men who are not your husband? Forgive me for sleeping with one that is mine." Blair held up the hand that held Dan's simple gold band on it.

She knew she'd hit her mark by the pain that came into Serena's eyes. It wasn't a secret that Blair and Dan had gotten married, not in New York, and not in either of their families. Blair had tried to call Serena in LA, so that she could be the one to tell her everything, but Lily had gotten there first, and Serena hadn't picked up her phone since.

Serena's eyes glistened with tears. "This is the worst thing you have ever done to me. We're not friends anymore."

Blair swallowed hard, but said nothing as she watched Serena turn and start for the elevator. When Serena paused, Blair felt hope flicker in her chest, hope that maybe this wasn't the end of their friendship.

Serena pulled an envelope out of her purse and placed it on the table in the foyer without looking back at Blair. "This was being dropped off when I came through the lobby. I hope you get everything you deserve."

Then Serena walked to the elevator, and Blair couldn't move, could only watch, as her friend was swiftly gone. In the space after that, she blinked back the tears, and then looked at the professional, white envelope that was now all she could think about. She walked over to it, picked it up, and went to sit on the couch. She wasn't surprised when Dan came and sat beside her, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded and he leaned in to kiss her temple. Then he looked at the envelope in her hands, and he froze too.

"Is that what I think it is?"

She nodded again, and the seconds ticked on.

At the Empire Eric moaned and his toes curled in pleasure. Opening his eyes, he smiled at the sensation and visual of him laying on his back in the silken bed, as Chuck lay between his legs and sucked his cock.

He'd never told anyone, but Eric's earliest sexual fantasies had revolved around Chuck Bass. Chuck had always been an understanding, non-judgmental friend to him, but often after their talks Eric would have to jerk off for hours while imaging all the things he wanted to do to Chuck. After his mother had married Chuck's father, he'd tried to turn his urges off, and to think of Chuck like a brother. It hadn't really worked, which was clear to him after the whole Chuck and Jenny thing came to light. At first Eric had told himself that he was furious at Chuck for hurting Jenny, but later Eric came to realize it was jealousy.

He'd kept his distance from Chuck after that. Eric had enjoyed his life, his boyfriends, and hookups. He'd fixed his friendship with Jenny, and this past summer they'd had an amazing time in London. Life was okay.

Then Chuck had shown up at their door. He'd apologized to Jenny, and while Jenny didn't fully believe him, Eric had known Chuck had been sincere. Chuck was changing, growing up. Okay, maybe he wasn't that grownup, because after Jenny had taken off for the clubs, he and Chuck had gotten plastered. What had happened next had just seemed natural, and almost surreal as he acted out every sexual desire he'd ever had for Chuck, and still wanted more. What had surprised him was not only how into it Chuck was, but how much he seemed to love it.

Eric's smile grew at the memory, and his hand reached down to fist in Chuck's hair, urging him to deep throat his cock. It didn't take much encouragement. Chuck was not only amazing at it, but seemed to love sucking dick.

Eric came with a hoarse shout, and he filled Chuck's mouth with his semen until Chuck pulled away gasping. Eric smiled at the sight of his come dribbling out of Chuck's mouth, as well as the wet spot Chuck had made on the sheets. He was about to pull him up for a kiss when they heard the elevator bing.

"Mr. Bass?" A bellhop called out in the hall. "The envelope you've been waiting for has arrived.

Chuck stood up quickly, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. "Leave it on the pool table." He ordered as he grabbed a robe and pulled it on. He walked out without a glance at Eric, and he was left with nothing to do but follow him.

After Eric had turned off the video camera, and put on his own robe, he walked out to the living room to find Chuck standing at the pool table, the opened letter tight in his fingers as he read it. Eric came up behind him, needing to touch him, and put his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"Well?" He asked quietly.

"It's mine." Chuck said, and Eric could hear the joy in Chuck's voice.

Before Eric could say anything, Chuck's phone rang in the pocket of his robe, and he pulled it out, glancing at the screen.

"Blair."

"We need to talk."


End file.
